Observo en Navidad
by Vegetita Dragon Ballera
Summary: Alguien los observa, una persona que no tiene nada y por sus echos perdio lo que segun el mas amaba. Lo se malisimo Summary pero el Oneshot vale la pena se los prometo. Dejenme saver su opinion porfis. Feliz Navidad y prospero año.


**Observo en Navidad**

Ya casi es Navidad y aquí estoy acostado en mi cama mirando el desorden que hay a mi alrededor, botellas de vino por todos lados, vasos con media bebida en ellos y media en mi alfombra, restos de condones, y mujeres acostadas en mi alfombra.

Me levanto de la cama con un dolor de cabeza horrible, me doy cuenta de que estoy desnudo, trato de agarrar una sábana para cubrirme pero ahí 2 hermosas chicas envueltas en ellas, me toca irme así al baño.

Entro al baño y miro a mi alrededor, la cortina de mi bañera esta en el suelo, mi inodora esta vomitado por dentro y por fuera, en mi tocador ahí varias píldoras solo Kami sabe de qué son, hay varias cajas de cigarro y varias colillas, más botellas de alcohol, tengo que taparme la nariz para no oler todo ese desagradable olor pero a quien engaño si yo ya estoy acostumbrado a ese olor.

Me paro frente al espejo y empiezo a observarme, "como pasan los años"- pienso. Me toco mi rostro veo mi cara pálida y desgastada unas arrugas debajo de mi ojo derecho, me salpico la cara con agua para despertarme.

-¿Cómo es que llegue a esto?, ¿Acaso soy tan patético? – aunque se la respuestas de todo, sé que soy un insecto como Vegeta me llama. -Estúpido Vegeta todo esto es tu culpa.

Me trato de bañar, salgo me aseo y entro una vez a mi cuarto, todo está igual desde hace 40 minutos nada a cambiado. Agarro mi billetera, salgo de mi habitación, y entro a la sala y el desorden es aún peor de lo que está en mi habitación veo a Henry mi amigo de toda la vida gracias a el entre al Baseboll. Él se encuentra dormido en el piso con 1 chica hermosa por cada lado, las chicas están media vestidas y no se les nota más de 21, me acercó al televisor y agarro mis llaves del auto y mi celular.

Empiezo a manejar sin rumbo alguno solo a dar vueltas por la ciudad, sin querer llego cerca de la Corporacion Capsula donde vive mi Bulma, hermosos recuerdos llegan a mi mente; como cuando yo me paseaba por aquí creyéndome el dueño, según yo tenía todo asegurado tenía mi carrera, mis fans, chicas que estaban dispuestas a todo por mí, tenía dinero, estaba en el clímax de mi carrera y sobre todo tenía a Bulma a mi lado.

Veo como toda la casa está decorada con luces, animales navideños, un Santa Claus de por lo menos 3 metros de grande- lo doble que Vegeta- me burlo de él. Veo como la nieve ayuda a dar ese toque especial, - sin duda decoro Bulma.

Minutos después veo como una limosina se acerca y se baja la mujer más bella que haiga tenido a mi lado alguna vez, la veo su hermoso cabello azul, ese cuerpo de diosa que tiene, su cara angelical, sus piernas firmes y antojables. Detrás de ella se baja Trunks ese pequeñín tan lindo y travieso daría todo porque hubiera sido yo su padre, Trunks se baja cargando muchos regalos de seguro son sus presentes para su familia, apuesto que ninguno de esos regalos es para mí.

¿Y porque lo habría?

Regreso la mirada a mi Bulma donde veo como al parecer está gritando y está tratando de cargar unas bolsas pesadas, abro la puerta de mi coche para ayudarla pero me detengo cuando veo que sale Vegeta de la casa. Lo veo su misma mirada fría y calculadora, detengo mi mirada cuando veo la pequeña que trae en brazos, la niña no tiene más de 8 meces de vida, observo como Vegeta al parecer se burla de Bulma . Me imagino que por ser débil. Sale Trunks me imagino que a ayudar a su madre con las bolsas, cuando Vegeta lo detiene y le da a cargar a Bra y le dice algunas cosas por la distancia no puedo escuchar de que hablan. Pero puedo ver como Trunks abraza a su hermana menor y la mete para adentro de la casa, me imagino que le dijo.

Vegeta se acerca a Bulma , le dice unas cosas, Bulma se molesta con él, sé que está molesta porque conozco a Bulma y por como mueve la boca me imagino que le está gritando a Vegeta. Vegeta solo la escucha y se cruza de brazos, Bulma sigue gritándole. Me exalto un poco porque veo como Vegeta se empieza a molestar, incluso veo cómo se pone de rojo, sé que no soy nada comparado con su fuerza pero no dejare que le haga daño a Bulma.

Una vez más abro la puerta de mi auto pero una vez más me detengo.

Veo como Vegeta la besa. Un beso verdadero me imagino que de amor, Bulma al principio se resiste pero segundos después termina sediento, le pone las manos a Vegeta en el cuello, Vegeta le rodea la cintura y la acerca más a su cuerpo recargándola contra la limosina.

Abro un poco mi ventana polarizada.

Veo cómo sale Trunks cargando a Bra y les grita que tienen varias cosas más por hacer antes de la Noche Buena, Bulma ve a su hijo.

Trunks sale de la casa y se acerca con Bra hasta la limosina, Bulma y Vegeta lo regañan y esta vez sí escuche lo que le dijeron, era algo sobre que Bra estaba enferma y se iba a enfermar más. Trunks corre hacia dentro de la casa, Vegeta agarra las bolsas y se las lleva adentro de la casa, Bulma se queda buscando no sé qué en la limosina.

Ver como son una familia me hace sentir muy triste estoy seguro de que conmigo estarían más feliz, prendo mi automóvil y me dispongo a irme cuando Bulma me grita.

-¿Yamcha eres tú? Supongo que me reconoció por el auto.

Me doy la vuelta y me paro frente a su casa sin bajarme de mi auto.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- me dijo Bulma.

No savia que contestarle como decirle que la estaba espiando a ella y a su familia.

-Oh mira quien vino a visitarnos- dijo la madre de Bulma. No me di cuenta cuando salió la señora Bunny acompañada por su esposo.

-Querida no seas imprudente- dijo el Sr. Briefs sacándose el cigarrillo de su boca.

-¿Si Yamcha que haces aquí?- me volvió a preguntar Bulma.

-Yo solo pasaba por aquí- les conteste.

En eso salió Vegeta de la Coporacion, me miro como siempre me mira creyéndose más que yo y me dijo – a que debemos la desagradable visita.

Vi como Trunks se asomó por la puerta con Bra aun en brazos la pequeña empezó a llorar y Bulma corrió hacia ella.

-Bueno será mejor que me valla- les dije.

-Espera Yamcha no te vayas- me dijo Trunks y se metió corriendo a su casa, seguido por Vegeta, Bulma y Bra.

Después de unos segundo Trunks salió corriendo y me dio un regalo. – Feliz Navidad Yamcha- me dijo dándome un abrazo.

Yo no savia que hacer jamás imagine algo así de él, si bien nos mirábamos de vez en cuando no éramos muy amigos y jamás esperaba algo así de él, yo solo correspondí el abrazo y me sentí inferior por no darle el suyo a cambio.

-¿No te gustaría a pasar a tomar un chocolate caliente?- me pregunto la señora Bunny.

-Muchas gracias pero tengo cosas que hacer- le conteste.

-Que lastima, pero será para la próxima- me dijo la señora Bunny muy alegre como es ella.

-Si será para la próxima- le conteste.

-Cuídate muchacho- me dijo el .

Yo solo asenté un si con la cabeza. Sé muy bien que jamás le simpatice al padre de Bulma si me hablaba y me recibía en su casa pero solo por Bulma o por que así era de amable con todos.

Arranque mi auto y me fui una vez más sin rumbo pensando en cómo esa familia pudo haber sido mía, y como tire todo eso a la basura ahora me doy cuenta de que Vegeta no es el culpable si no yo.

Qué triste es pasar esta época sin nadie que este contigo, sin tener una familia a quien abrazar o a quien regalar. Tengo a todos mis amigos Guerreros pero todos ellos tiene a su familia y yo estoy como empezó, solo y sin nadie a mi lado incluso Puar tiene con quien estar en esta época.

Está sonando mi celular contesto y es mi amigo Henry diciéndome que me valla para su casa que hay una fiesta para celebrar la Navidad, dice que abran niñas lindas y bebidas sin fin, le cuelgo.

Miro a mi alrededor toda la gente preparándose para la Navidad la mayoría de ella cargando bolsas con comida para hacer la cena, otros cargando regalos, más personas con papel para envolver sus regalos. Todos luciendo feliz y con una alegría esperando que llegara la noche. Paro mi auto estaba a punto de atropellar a una mujer.

-Lo siento mucho iba un poco distraído- le digo.

-No tranquilo no es tu culpa es mi culpa yo soy la distraída- me contesto. Era una mujer de unos 27 años de edad, cabello rubio lacio y piel morena, lucía un muy corto vestido color amarillo.

-Necesitas que te lleve- le pregunte.

-mmm…. Está bien ¿a dónde me llevaras?- me pregunto seductoramente.

-Voy rumbo a una fiesta no sé si te interese- le conteste.

-Perfecto- me contesto, subiéndose a mi auto y besándome en los labios.

La atraje hacia mí con una mano en su cintura y la otra vagando por su cuerpo debajo de su vestido, comenzó a besar mi cuello y yo baje a su escote.

**Fin **

**Espero que les guste amigos. Déjenme saber su opinión please y perdón si encuentran falta de ortografía. Feliz Navidad a todos **


End file.
